Desesperados
by trekumy
Summary: Fic Lemon, veamos un poco de la vida marital de nuestros tortolitos, un año después de casados. OneShot.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo ago sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Este OneShot contiene lemon bastante fuerte, no lo lean si no es de su agrado.

**Desesperados****.**

-¡Vaya, creí que nunca llegaría la hora de salida! Las clases estuvieron muy duras hoy- comentó Ranma con sus brazos cruzados tras la nuca, mientras salía de la escuela junto con Akane.

-Así es mi amor…- respondió ella sonrojándose levemente.

Él la miró con ternura sonriéndole, se suponía que ya debía estar acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, sin embargo aún le provocaban esa extraña sensación en el estómago.

-¡Awww, qué lindos!- exclamó una chica que pasaba por ahí.

-Es verdad, se ven tan tiernos- asintió otra con ojos soñadores –Akane es muy afortunada, se ve tan feliz.

-¡Y no es para menos, con lo mucho que debe satisfacerla ese "Caballo Salvaje"!- afirmó un chico en medio de risas.

-¡Jajaja, seguro que se lanza desde el armario!- comentó otro.

-¡Yo escuché que él se lanza desde el tejado!- dijo alguien más logrando que la parejita, cuyos rostros ya parecían un par de tomates maduros, comenzara a echar humo por las orejas.

Ranma, en un momento de lucidez y antes de comenzar a desangrarse por una hemorragia nasal, tomó a su compañera de la mano y salió corriendo de allí. A lo lejos pudieron escuchar como mencionaron algo acerca de una novedosa técnica sexual que ellos desarrollaron llamada "Dragón volador".

Ese día se cumplía un año desde que estaban casados, es decir; exactamente año y un día desde que habían aclarado sus sentimientos, y hasta el momento todo marchaba sobre ruedas en su relación, excepto por un pequeño detalle.

-¡Ya llegamos!- se anunció Akane quitándose los zapatos en el recibidor.

-¡Airen, ya pasar un año con chica fea, ahora tocar a Shampoo!- exclamó la amazona colgándose al cuello de Ranma.

-¡Aléjate de Ranchan, ahora es mi turno!- ordenó Ukyo utilizando su espátula como palanca para separarlos como si se tratara de un okonomiyaki pegado en el techo.

-¡Mi dulce amor, jojojo!- Hizo su aparición Kodachi luciendo un formal traje compuesto por blusa y minifalda negras -Ya tengo listos papeles del divorcio, incluso traje al juez- informó jalando el brazo de un narcotizado hombre vestido de traje que apenas podía mantenerse en pie –Sólo una firma y podrás deshacerte de esta, para casarte conmigo.

-Todos sus amigos vinieron a celebrar el aniversario- comentó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

-¡Al fin te encontré, este será tu fin Saotome!- exclamó Ryoga saliendo de entre las tablas del suelo.

-¡Qué tristeza quedarse viuda tan joven! Yo la consolaré dulce damisela- clamó dramáticamente Kuno tomando las manos de Akane.

-¡YA BASTA!- gritaron los esposos al unísono.

-¡Kuno, aléjate de mi esposa!- exclamó Ranma mientras le incrustaba el pie en la cara.

-¡Ryoga, deja de intentar matar a Ranma!- ordenó Akane logrando que el chico detuviera su puñetazo -¡Y ustedes!- dirigiéndose a las chicas –No sé de donde sacaron eso de que nuestra unión sólo duraría un año, pero… ¡Vayan a pelear afuera y aléjense de mi hombre!- dio su ultimátum al tiempo que tomaba a Ranma de la trenza llevándoselo con ella escaleras arriba. -¡Y no molesten!- gritó desde el segundo piso, lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un portazo en la habitación de los esposos.

-Preparé té y pastel, ¿gustan un poco?- los invitó Kasumi.

-¡Como molestan, me tienen cansada! ¡Creí que luego de un tiempo se calmarían, pero cada día son más insistentes!- refunfuñaba Akane dando vueltas por su habitación como león enjaulado.

-Akane… Creo que ya puedes soltar mi trenza- le recordó su esposo, cansado de ser arrastrado por el piso.

-¡Y tú, como siempre no haces nada por quitarte a esas de encima!- le reclamó levantándolo de la trenza hasta quedar cara a cara –Deberías dejarles claro de una vez que…- le fue imposible continuar con los labios de Ranma presionados sobre los suyos.

Intentó protestar, pero los labios de Ranma se movían bien, demasiado bien, se dejó llevar por el beso, pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a participar de la atrayente danza, explorando cada rincón de la boca ajena. Ranma se aventuró a acariciar el delgado cuerpo de su esposa, era increíble como algo tan simple podía transportarlo al paraíso, deslizó una mano por debajo de la blusa de ella, acariciando su espalda con ternura y necesidad, mientras su otra mano se dedicaba a sostenerla con fuerza, pegándola a él. ¡Oh Dios, como adoraba sentir su cuerpo!

-¿Ahora soltarás mi trenza?- preguntó él cuando finalmente se separaron –Todos están muy ocupados abajo, no creo que suban a molestar- le susurró al oído para luego dedicarse a besarle el cuello.

Ella finalmente soltó su trenza, de hecho se dejó guiar sin voluntad, sólo concentrada en disfrutar las caricias de su hombre, pero de pronto un rayo de racionalidad atravesó su cerebro.

-¡Las cámaras!- recordó alejándose de él.

-¡Demonios, sabía que había olvidado algo!- protestó molesto mientras se subía a la cama y comenzaba a inspeccionar el techo -¡Maldita Nabiki!

Akane se dedicó a buscar debajo de la cama, en el armario, la biblioteca y el escritorio, mientras Ranma se encargaba de las partes altas de la habitación.

-Encontré dos- avisó él destruyendo las dos minúsculas cámaras.

-Y yo encontré esta- dijo ella intentando quitarla de la maquinaria de su reloj despertador –Pero nunca sabremos si las encontramos todas.

-Así es, sólo nos queda una opción.

Akane lo miró interrogante preguntándose cual sería esa opción, mientras él se dedicaba a sacar una manta del armario. Acto seguido la tomó en brazos tendiéndola sobre la enorme cama matrimonial, y se colocó sobre ella con la manta cubriéndolos por completo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Akane a mitad de camino entre la curiosidad y la estupefacción.

-Sólo intenta no hacer mucho ruido- le susurró él intentando quitarle la parte de arriba del uniforme.

-¡¿Estás insinuando que lo haremos aquí debajo?- le gritó escandalizada –¡Aunque no nos vean desnudos, sabrán que lo estamos haciendo!

-¡Pero estoy desesperado! ¿Tú no?

-¡Si!- respondió sin pensar –S… sólo un poco, pero no quiero que ellos ganen.

En ese momento una roca rompió la ventana interrumpiendo la charla de los amantes.

-¡Maldito hechicero, quita sus sucias garras de mi dulce Akane Tendo!- escucharon gritar a Kuno desde el jardín.

Ranma salió de la cama hecho una fiera, dispuesto a usar al Rayo Azul de Furinkan como tentempié para liberar frustraciones. Sin embargo, al asomarse a la ventana se topó de frente con la lente de una flamante filmadora de última generación. La misma era manejada por un alegre panda que estaba sentado en la rama del árbol más cercano, a su lado Soun sostenía un micrófono de cine.

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?- les preguntó al borde de la histeria, ignorando los gritos de Kuno que ahora le reclamaba por la desaparición de su pelirroja.

-No queremos perdernos ningún momento de la vida de nuestro heredero- explicó Soun con una sonrisa.

"_Desde su gestación_" complementó el panda en un letrero, mientras hacía un primer plano a la cara de Ranma.

A través del lente de la cámara pudo ver la mirada molesta de su hijo, acto seguido un puño que se hacía cada vez más grande, para acabar filmando el interesantísimo follaje del árbol en el que segundos antes estaban recargados. Desde debajo de los dos adoloridos hombres podían escucharse los lastimeros quejidos de Kuno.

-¡¿En qué demonios piensan?- bufó Ranma mientras cerraba la cortina de un tirón, casi rompiéndola.

-Esto no va a funcionar…- suspiró Akane resignada.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo nuestro, tenemos una docena de personas en nuestra contra arruinando cada momento, y los que están a favor son aún peores- explicó con tristeza -¡Llevamos un año de casados y apenas lo hemos hecho cinco veces!- continuó frustrada haciendo espavientos con las manos –Creo que desde el principio nuestro destino fue ser sólo amigos- finalizó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No digas eso, hemos enfrentado todo tipos de problemas, hemos luchado contra cada loco que nos ha retado, incluso derrotamos a un Dios! ¡No podemos darnos por vencidos sólo por las tonterías de nuestra familia y amigos ahora que finalmente estamos juntos!- intentó hacerla reaccionar mirándola fijamente mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-Tienes razón…- murmuró perdida en su mirada.

El ambiente fue arruinado cuando tres figuras tiraron la puerta abajo.

-¡Ranchan, aléjate de ella!- ordenó Ukyo al encontrarlos a punto de besarse.

-Si chica violenta no poder satisfacer a Airen, Shampoo tener reservada habitación privada en Nekohaten, prometer que nadie molestarnos- ofreció la amazona haciéndole ojitos.

-¡Jojojojo! ¡Mi Ranma querido pasará una noche de pasión conmigo en la suite de lujo que compraré sólo para los dos!

-Me rindo…- murmuró Akane bajando la cabeza derrotada.

La miró asustado, si por algo se caracterizaba su esposa era por no dejarse amedrentar ante nada, pero la situación la había superado por completo. Ella necesitaba apoyo, su apoyo y como siempre él estaría allí para ella, sonrió decididamente mientras un plan se formaba en su mente, situaciones desesperadas requerían acciones desesperadas. Sin dar tiempo a las chicas a acercarse, tomó a Akane en brazos, y saltó hacía atrás, rompiendo lo que quedaba de ventana con su espalda, rebotó en el estómago del panda que aún intentaba levantarse, luego en el muro, y en el tejado más cercano.

Las ex-prometidas siguieron tercamente a la pareja, lo que ellas no sospechaban era que sobrevivir a un año de matrimonio con Akane, no sólo proporcionaba un estómago resistente a cualquier clase de sustancia nuclear tóxica, y un cráneo más duro que el titanio. También le aportó al joven, una velocidad casi sobrehumana, y gran agilidad, por lo que no tardó ni cinco minutos en perderlas. Cuando estaba seguro de que nadie lo seguía desvió su camino hacia aquel sitio secreto. Estaba muy lejos, el trayecto era tortuoso, lleno de acantilados, bosques tan espesos que la luz del sol no lograba atravesar sus follajes, y caudalosos ríos que amenazaban con arrastrar sin remedio a cualquier desafortunado que cayera en ellos. Definitivamente no era un lugar turístico, pero Ranma lo recorrió con la maestría y previsión de quien pasó por allí miles de veces. A pesar de ir a gran velocidad esquivando troncos y ramas, se dio un momento para observar a su chica, iba silenciosa, demasiado silenciosa, con su mirada perdida en la nada.

-Te haré cambiar esa cara, ya verás- le dijo, volviendo a concentrarse en el recorrido.

Había pasado una hora desde que salieron del dojo cuando finalmente Ranma se detuvo en un claro del bosque.

-Mira eso…- le dijo al oído mientras la bajaba de sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó confundida, viendo la vieja casa de madera que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

-En una época era una cabaña…

La condujo hacia el interior de la misma, era un lugar pequeño, de sólo tres habitaciones; baño, cocina, y la tercera que funcionaba como sala y dormitorio. El techo tenía numerosos agujeros, faltaban tablas en el suelo y no había cables de luz. Pero a pesar del deplorable estado se veía demasiado limpia y ordenada para haber sido abandonada.

-¿De quién es esta casa?- preguntó nerviosa, temiendo que en cualquier momento apareciera el dueño de la vivienda.

-Por lo que estuve averiguando, fue construida a un ermitaño, pero como este es un lugar inaccesible para la mayoría de las personas, nadie la reclamó luego de que él murió.

-¿Cómo encontraste este sitio?

-Habrás notado que el sólo llegar hasta aquí es un buen entrenamiento, además nadie más lo conoce, ni siquiera papá, así que aquí vengo cuando quiero entrenar en paz.

-Y mi última pregunta es; ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Pues… desde hace mucho tiempo había considerado la idea de que este fuera nuestro…- aclarándose la garganta, mientras desviaba el rostro intentando ocultar su sonrojo –Nuestro… lugar secreto… Por eso cada tanto vengo a limpiar y arreglarlo un poco.

-¿En serio?- preguntó enternecida –Y, ¿por qué no me habías traído hasta ahora?

-Pues…- comenzó a explicar rascándose la mejilla avergonzado –Porque este lugar derruido no me parecía… emmm… suficiente para ti…

Era increíble como el tonto y grosero de su esposo podía convertirse de pronto en la persona más tierna del mundo, en un impulso se lanzó hacia él besándolo con pasión mientras lo obligaba a caer en la cama que había a sus espaldas.

Lo tomó por sorpresa así que por unos instantes la dejó explorar su boca con libertad, tal era la efusividad y necesidad de Akane que logró encenderlo por completo. Sin poder resistirlo más respondió al beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, haciéndose cada vez más consciente del femenino cuerpo que reposaba sobre él. Cada pequeño movimiento de ella, cada leve suspiro que llegaba a sus oídos se multiplicaba por mil, haciéndole hervir la sangre, excitándolo rápidamente. Ella se separó un instante por falta de aire, momento que él aprovechó para incorporarse, así, sentado con ella sobre sus piernas, comenzó a besarle el cuello saboreando su piel algo sudorosa mientras le quitaba la falda de su uniforme.

Akane estaba extasiada, él sabía muy bien como y donde besarla para encenderla, pero cuando lamió el lóbulo de su oreja todo rastro de consciencia fue cubierto por una espesa niebla. Su falda había desaparecido en algún momento, cosa que agradecía profundamente, se acomodó mejor sobre él, de modo que el ya erecto miembro quedara en contacto con su intimidad. Ese movimiento hizo que Ranma exhalara con fuerza, excitándola aún más, a lo que ella respondió frotándose contra él buscando sentir más intensamente.

Era demasiado, si continuaba así no podría resistirlo más, y eso no era lo que él quería. Deseaba disfrutar de ese momento, disfrutarla en todo su esplendor, saborear esa feminidad que emanaba de ella, quería volverla loca de pasión, así como ya lo estaba él. En un rápido y algo brusco movimiento la colocó tendida boca arriba sobre la cama, mientras él permanecía de pie a su lado contemplándola.

-Confía en mí, esto te gustará- le susurró febrilmente, mientras se arrodillaba para estar más cerca.

Comenzó desprendiendo el último botón de la camisa del uniforme, y así continuó de manera ascendente, besando y lamiendo cada zona que quedaba descubierta. La tersa piel estaba hirviendo, ella se agitaba más con cada nueva zona que su lengua exploraba. Subió por el esternón, ignorando el sostén por ahora, y se deleitó besando su clavícula. La escuchó gemir levemente, se tomó un momento para alejarse y observarla, se la veía realmente excitada, parecía que en cualquier momento acabaría, así que con suavidad la giró sobre si misma, de modo de tener acceso a su espalda.

Deslizó la camisa por sus brazos hasta quitársela, y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella con sus manos, la masajeó delicadamente, mientras la sentía calmarse. Abrió el broche del sostén y apartó las tiras a los lados para tener acceso a toda la piel. Cuando la tuvo totalmente relajada comenzó a besarla, partiendo desde el límite de su tanga, subiendo por la columna vertebral, mientras con sus manos le acariciaba la cintura. Al llegar a su nuca se dirigió a los hombros, allí comenzó a lamer con devoción, incluso mordisqueando suavemente, deleitándose con las exhalaciones que se escapaban de la boca de su mujer. Decidió subir sus manos un poco más rozando los lados de sus pechos, ella gimió un poco más fuerte ante el estímulo, y él decidió que era hora de demostrarle que tan alto podía llegar.

Volvió a girarla, y ella instintivamente colocó las manos sobre el sostén para que no cayera. Él se subió a la cama, con sus rodillas a los lados del delicado cuerpo.

-Quítatelo- le pidió exhalando en su oído.

Lo obedeció, dejó la prenda a un lado sin importarle que cayera al suelo, en ese instante él se inclinó sobre ella, con su cabeza enterrada en sus pechos y comenzó a saborearlos con ansias. Akane gimió con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el colchón, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a arder. Sin más juego previo él, se dedico a lamer y succionar sus pezones, mientras los masajeaba con sus manos, Akane no podía recordar haber sentido algo tan intenso en su vida, no podía recordar nada de hecho. Desesperada por mantenerse cuerda buscó el pecho de él, y comenzó a abrirle la camisa, moviendo sus manos con torpeza, abandonando momentáneamente su labor cuando él succionaba demasiado bien, y retomándola con dificultad cuando lograba dejar de gemir.

Finalmente logró abrir la camisa, y se dedicó a explorar el pecho masculino. Pero besar ese cuerpo, esos pechos, escuchar sus gemidos y sentir sus manos acariciándolo era demasiado para Ranma. Así que abandonó sus pechos, bajó rozándola con su boca, mientras sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse la tanguita. Si ella creía que no podía existir más placer que el que sentía en esos momentos, él le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba.

Notó como le abría las piernas, estaba a punto de preguntarle que haría, cuando sintió la caliente lengua acariciando un punto muy sensible de su intimidad. Creyó que moriría en ese momento, y eso no era nada comparado con lo que vino luego, la lengua de Ranma se movía con maestría, recorriendo cada rincón, no dejando zona sin degustar, aprendiendo cual era la forma de elevarla lo más alto posible. Ella había perdido finalmente toda voluntad, ya no importaba nada más que sentir, sus manos estaban aferradas a la sábana debajo de ella, estrujándola hasta casi desgarrarla, ya no podía llamársele gemidos a esos gritos llenos de lujuria que repetían el nombre de su amante, que pedían que no se detuviera, que clamaban por más.

Pudo sentir su húmedo interior, como palpitaba cada vez más, ella no resistiría mucho tiempo, estaba a punto de llegar, y él estaba en la misma situación. Su miembro y todo su cuerpo ardían en excitación, necesitaba poseerla, hacerla suya, sentirse dentro de ella, ya no lo soportaba. Dejó de lamerla, pero no le dio tiempo a notar la falta, ya que lo más rápido y coordinadamente que pudo bajó sus pantalones junto con los boxers y entró en ella. La escuchó gritar, más por la sorpresa que por dolor, pensó en quedarse unos segundos quieto para que se acostumbrara a sentirlo, pero esa no era una posibilidad en su estado, tampoco creía que ella lo hubiera querido. Comenzó a moverse con velocidad y fuerza, enterrándose lo más posible en su mujer, buscando disfrutar al máximo el efímero momento, ella lo ayudaba moviendo sus caderas abrazándose con fuerza a él, besando cada lugar al que tenía acceso. Se encontró a si mismo gritando casi con el mismo volumen que ella, pronto la sintió aferrarse aún más a él, enterrando sus dedos en su espalda, arqueándose de una manera deliciosa, y entonces no lo resistió más. Toda la presión contenida se desató dentro de ella, continuó así por unos segundos, convulsionándose sobre el cuerpo casi desfallecido de Akane.

Al acabar sintió una gran debilidad, por lo que se impulsó hacía un lado, cayendo junto a ella. Se sentía tan cansado que ni siquiera le importaba tener medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, miró a su mujer, Akane estaba con los ojos entreabiertos pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a cerrarlos quedándose profundamente dormida, él hizo lo único para lo cual tenía fuerzas, movió un poco su brazo para alcanzar a tomar la mano de ella, mientras sus propios ojos se cerraban.

Ya era de madrugada cuando la pareja regresó a la casa, entraron con sigilo para no despertar a nadie. Ranma se metió a la cocina, mientras que Akane salió al patio, se sentía tan aliviada, no sólo se trataba de haber hecho el amor con Ranma después de tres meses sin encontrar un momento apropiado, la hacía feliz tener esa vieja cabaña, ese pequeño lugar en el cual podrían encontrar la tranquilidad e intimidad que en su casa jamás tendrían.

-Esto es lo único que había…- comentó Ranma apareciendo detrás de ella con dos panes al vapor.

-¡Gracias, me muero de hambre!- exclamó ella tomando uno de los panes.

-¿Es muy tarde para decirte feliz aniversario?- preguntó avergonzado mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida.

-Creo que ya me lo dijiste… en la tarde… y de una forma muy… agradable.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados, para luego comenzar a reírse cómplicemente.

La cámara de última generación, que Genma dejó olvidada a mitad del patio cuando intentaba llegar a la casa a pesar de su espalda rota, continuaba filmando. ¿Quién imaginaría que si bien no la gestación, si acabarían conservando en cinta las primeras horas de vida del gran heredero de la escuela Saotome Tendo?

**FIN**

Hola a todos, no me maten, no sé que me pasó cuando escribí esta cosa T_T... Bueno fue para participar en un concurso de oneShots lemon, y la verdad espero no tener que escribir algo así otra vez en mi vida. No iba a publicarlo, pero alguien ¬¬... me extorcionó, y ahora espero que cumpla con su parte del trato.

Saludos, se cuidan y espero pronto volver con la continuación de todo lo que tengo en veremos u.u.


End file.
